princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea
youknowhatmoviesucks' Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast *Ariel - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Eric - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Young Flounder - Elvis (Open Season 3) *King Triton - Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Ariel's Sisters - Jenna & Aleu, Reba, Janice, Sweets, And Candy (Balto 1 & 2, and Alpha and Omega) *Harold The Sea Horse - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *Ursula Picture - TerraPrincess (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Sebastian - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Mermaids - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *Grimsby - Salty (with Shacky and Mooch as an extra; Alpha and Omega) *The Sailors - Nikki, Kaltag, Star & Kirby (Balto 1 & 3) *Scuttle - Marcel (with Paddy as an extra; Alpha and Omega) *Max - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Morgana - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Cloak - Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Dagger - Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Undertow - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Undertow (Small Size) - *Various Undertow's Transformation - Rattlesnake (Rango), Steele (Balto), Nigel (Rio) and Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Tip - Louis (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Dash - Sid (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Adult Flounder - Elliot (Open Season) *Flounder's Kids - Gisela and Giselita (Open Season), Bambi, Faline (Bambi), and ??? (???) *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Agnes (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Brent (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Ed (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) *The Handsome Boy - Fleet (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) *The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Bolt (Bolt) *The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Peaches (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) *The Black-Haired Merboy - Lucky (101 Dalmations Series) *King Triton's Soldiers - Western Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *Carlotta - Bessy (Barnyard) *Chef Louis - Blitz (Road Rovers) *Melody - Claudette (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) Scenes *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 1-Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Shira *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 3-Fearing Shira/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 5-Shira and Fidget's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 6-Claudette Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 7-Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 9-A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 10-In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 11-Verne Tells Kate About Claudette *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 12-Claudette Meets Shira *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Shira's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 14-Meet Tigger and Pooh *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 15-Old Friends *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 17-Claudette's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Shira *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World") Trivia *Claudette plays Melody cause Ariel and Melody's just like Kate and Claudette as Mother and Daughter. and Maid Marien can't play as melody anymore. Claudette can only play as Melody and her mother Kate still plays Ariel just like that, Fleet from Alpha and Omega 3 play The Handsome Boy if he likes to so is Louis plays tip, and Shira plays Morgana just like Bad Merida plays maleficent in Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat). all fixed. Just as Goodness new. And Fwalla. and that's it. Movies/TV Shows *Alpha and Omega *Open Season 3 *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Over the Hedge *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Rock-A-Doodle *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Rango *Rio *Kung Fu Panda *Winnie the Pooh *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Open Season *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Bolt *101 Dalmations Series *Barnyard *Road Rovers *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Youknowhatmoviesucks